Frozen Sea
by KathrineElizabethBeckett
Summary: Set a year after the Great Thaw. Elsa's world gets turned upside down when an unknown woman, injured and unconscious literally drops onto the doorstep of the castle. Eva's past is a mystery, but what her future holds, is a completely different story. ElsaXOC READ AND REVIEW! :D Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Sea Part 1

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah ownership blah blah not mine blah blah blah Frozen. (Eva IS mine however!) ENJOY! **

The back of my head hit the ground with a hard SMACK. "Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ." I mumbled as I rubbed the growing bump. I sat up and grabbed my hat off the dusty ground, dusting it off and setting it back atop my head. I screwed my eyes shut, attempting to slow my spinning vision. Letting out a slow breath I opened my eyes. Forest. Miles and miles of…..forest. Dense forest. _Perfect._ I shifted when I felt my knife belt dig into my hip. I unbuckled it and shoved it back into my knapsack. _Where the hell is my sword? _As I stood and pulled the strap back up over my shoulder, I shook my head. _How the hell did I get here? _I hadn't even taken a full step when a sudden pain shot through my leg and I fell to the ground once more. I looked to see a deep tear in my pant leg. I sat back down and threw my pack aside.

"God damn it!" I hissed as I pulled off my boot. Running the length of my shin was a large, bloody gash. Small rock shards and broken pieces of bark embedded themselves deep within the wound. I slowly began to pick each piece out. "Son of a bitch!" Tears stung my eyes as I continued to clean it. The blood began to flow more freely. "Christ, what the hell did I do?" I took my knife from its sheath and ripped the lower part of my pant leg clean off. I wrapped it around my shin in a frantic attempt to stop the bleeding. After a few moments, the bleeding began to subside a tiny bit. I sighed and grabbed my pack and my boot, sliding backwards until my back rested against a sturdy oak tree. _What now? _I thought to myself as I lay my head against the rough bark, my breathing becoming labored. _I have to find shelter. _I looked high above me and saw dark clouds permeate the once blue sky. A storm was coming. I had to find refuge. Now.

* * *

Elsa watched as the carriage drove away, taking her sister farther and farther away. She watched until it faded away over the hill's crest. She didn't even notice the storm clouds beginning to brew along the northern valley nor the frost that began to slowly creep its way along the sill of the window and up the wooden paneling. The loud CRACK of the wood finally pulled Elsa from her thoughts, and away from the window. Exhausted, she sat back down, behind her father's old oak desk and rubbed her temples. _What am I doing? _She thought as she closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. _I should be happy for her. _She sighed as the storm outside began to rage. _How petty must I be? _She felt cool tears gently slide down her pale cheeks. _What's wrong with me? _

"You're Majesty!" A loud voice came booming down the hall and through the doors of her father's study. "You're Majesty! Please, come quickly!" A frantic Gerda ran to stand before the Queen.

Elsa shot up out of her chair, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "What?" she asked, rounding the desk. "What's happened?"

Gerda grabbed her by the hand. "You must come, quickly!" The woman turned, and began to pull Elsa swiftly down the hallway. "There's been an accident!"

* * *

I stood and braced myself against the tree's trunk, grabbing my knapsack from the ground, carefully slinging it back over my shoulder. The cold wind began to whip at my face as I pulled my jacket closer. _Where's it comin' from? _I looked around. _Look for shelter. Look for shelter. _I looked around again. _Still just trees. Where the hell's the bloody ocean? _To my right I saw a small hill. I needed a better vantage point. As I ascended, the wound on my leg began oozing once more. _Shit. _I coughed violently and a thin spray of blood coated the palm of my hand. _Double Shit. _ I desperately searched the landscape for some semblance of civilization when a structure caught my eye. It was rather large from what I could tell. _Knowing my luck it's probably empty. _I looked up to the sky once more and shivered as snow began to descend rapidly. _Triple Shit! _I turned my attention back toward the structure and began running, the air burning my lungs and needles shooting through my leg as I progressed. _Gods please. _I silently prayed. _Let me make it there alive._

* * *

"Open the gates!" Kai bellowed as two guards pulled the castle gates open. There, lying still, blanketed by snow, was a tall, bloodied form. "Quickly, bring her inside! Bring her inside!" One of the guards slid his arms underneath the still creature and carried her over the threshold. A large gash ripped its way across her left leg, a small trickle of blood escaped her parted lips. Her skin was cold to the touch.

"Who is she?" the guard asked?

"I haven't the slightest idea." Kai said quickly. "But that doesn't matter now. Take her to the infirmary!" "Gerda!" he called.

The stoutly woman appeared. "Get the Queen!" she stood there motionless as the guard flew by her. "Now!" Kai commanded.

The woman nodded and swiftly made her way down the hallway toward the Queen's study.

"Who is she?" Elsa asked as she peered down at the woman lying in the bed.

"No one knows." Kai replied quietly.

"But how did she come to be here?" she asked, beginning to pace.

"We don't know that either." Kai admitted. "Although, I have to say that her outfit gives me a few ideas. He nodded to the corset, hat and boots sitting in the chair.

"Well, whoever she is, she's resting." The royal physician said, washing his hands in the basin. "She had three cracked ribs, a torn leg and a nasty concussion." He dried his hands on a rag. "She was also suffering from the first stages of hypothermia and was severely dehydrated." He sighed and closed his bag. "She won't be awake for quite a while. She lost quite a bit of blood."

"No wonder she was unconscious." Kai stated.

"The poor dear." Gerda said quietly as she rubbed a calming hand up the girls arm. "How awful."

"My guess is she was lost in the storm." The physician said calmly, his gaze falling on the young queen. "Make sure she stays warm. I'll be back every so often to change her bandages." He began to move toward the large doors. "Notify me if there are any changes."

"Thank you." Elsa said sternly as the older man left the room. _Pompous ass. _She sighed. "You two may take your leave."

Gerda and Kai exchanged glances. "Majesty?" he asked.

"I'll stay." She sighed and returned her gaze to the woman in the bed. "After all I am partly to blame for all of this."

"Oh, my dear don't blame yourself!" Gerda placed a hand on the Queen's arm.

Elsa scoffed and moved away. "You may take your leave. I have things well in hand here."

Again the two exchanged glances before retreating. "Would you like for me to bring your meals to you ma'am?" Kai asked.

"Please." Elsa answered, her gaze fixed on the bed. She barely registered the faint CLICK of the door shutting behind her. She moved her fingers over the leather seems of the corset. "Who are you?" she asked.

**END PART 1**

**There it is! Tell me what you guys think! Chapter Two to be posted shortly! :D YOU GUYS ROCK! **

**-K.B**


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Sea Part 2

**Enjoy. **

My head began to pound as I tried to open my eyes. I felt heavy. So, so heavy. My chest ached, my head swam, my leg seared. "Mmm-leg." I whispered, my throat dry. "Why, why's my-leg hurt?" I sucked in a sour breath as I tried to sit up. I propped myself up on one elbow and cursed. "Damn it!" Pain rippled through my chest and I erupted into a horrific coughing fit. My throat burned. I heard an indiscernible shout from beside me and my eyes closed again blackness enveloping me once more.

* * *

Elsa sat in the chair, book in hand, and chin resting in her palm. She'd read the same passage for the last thirty minutes. _Oh for Christ's sake. _She closed the book and rose from her seat, inching closer to the woman. _Who are you? _She asked. Elsa grabbed the edge of the chair and pulled it closer to the bed. Her eyes roamed over the woman's face. Now cleaned and free of blood Elsa had time to truly study her. Her pale cheeks were kissed with millions of tiny, brown freckles; her dark mahogany hair flowed loosely around her and framed her heart shaped face. _She certainly doesn't look like a…. _No she couldn't be. She was beautiful. Wholesomely so. Suddenly, her eyelids began to slowly flutter open.

"Mmmmm." She groaned, shifting slightly. "Mmm-leg." She croaked. "Why, why's my-leg hurt?" She immediately began to sit up, her face contorting in pain as she slammed back down onto the bed. "Damn it!" she cursed. Elsa flew up out of her chair. "Dr. Caldwell!" She shouted as she made her way through the doors. "Dr. Caldwell!" she shouted again. The little man poked his head around the corner. "Yes Majesty?" he asked quickly.

"She's waking."

* * *

"I gave her something for the pain. She should re-awaken again in a few hours." Dr. Caldwell closed the door to the infirmary behind him.

"Is she alright?" Elsa asked.

"She will be." He answered. "In time."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you again."

He patted her shoulder. "When she wakes up, take it easy on her."

Elsa's eyebrow rose.

He chuckled. "Although awake, she still will need rest. Wait a while before you bombard her with questions." He moved closer to the Queen, his voice reduced to a whisper. "Among the things she had were a knife belt and a knapsack." He pulled away. "May be worth looking into." He said casually.

Again, Elsa nodded. "Of course." "For now," she said turning to address everyone. "you should all rest as well. It's late, and we've all had quite an interesting couple of hours." While the small crowd of staff dispersed, Gerda stayed behind.

"You should rest too miss."

Elsa nodded. "I suppose so." With one last look toward the infirmary doors, she sighed and began walking towards her bedroom. "Good night Gerda." She called over her shoulder.

"Good night Majesty."

* * *

She stared up at the celling of her room. As the storm outside continued to rage, pelting her window with fat, heavy snowflakes, so did the storm inside her mind.

_Come one, you know you want to! _She thought to herself.

_Of course I want to! That doesn't mean that I should!_

_What's the harm?_

_The harm is that I'm going through her belongings while she's unconscious. _

_The woman has a knife belt for God's sake! Not to mention the corset AND her hat. You could find something that could begin to explain who she is and why she's here. Your duty as Queen, first and foremost is to protect your kingdom. You have to do this. _

With that Elsa shot up out of bed, shoving the covers to the side. She quickly made her way down the hallways toward the infirmary. As her hand came to rest on the handle she sighed and closed her eyes. _This is my duty. _With a shake of her head she opened it and walked inside. With a click the door shut safely behind her she made her way toward the girl. _Still sleeping…_ Quietly the Queen slid around the bed and looked to the side. _A knapsack…I don't see a…_ She turned to see a dirty, navy blue bag slumped against the wall. She took a tentative step toward it. _What am I doing? _She stopped. _Am I really going to violate her privacy like this? _She let out an exasperated breath and grabbed the bag. _It would appear so. _With the bag clutched safely under her arm, she re-claimed her chair and opened the worn flap. _Let's see. _Folded neatly were a simple button down and a pair of…..trousers? A pair of dirty black boots sat atop them. Moving the boots, Elsa took each item carefully and held them up. The bottom of one trouser pant leg was caked with mud and soot, while the other was completely torn off at the knee. She put them on the floor next to her and moved to the button down. It was cream with soft embroidery along the collar and cuffs. Nothing too exciting. It joined the pair of trousers on the floor as Elsa kept rummaging.

The next item she found was a small leather pouch. _Hmm. _Elsa pulled the drawstrings and turned the pouch upside down, letting the contents spill into her hand. A few rings of various sizes, some silver coins and even a bracelet fell through the opening and glistened in the low candlelight. The last thing to leave the small bag was a little silver key. Elsa eyed it curiously. _I didn't see a lock anywhere. _Elsa slid the key into her pocket, put everything else back in the tiny pouch, and continued searching.

She found a few books describing various languages. _French and….Italian. _Elsa hummed. "Impressive." She whispered to herself. They soon joined the small pile beginning to grow at the Queen's feet. The last thing she saw was at the very bottom of the pack was a leather bound journal. Across the front in a beautiful cursive script read "Tales from the Sea." It was clasped shut with a small silver lock. Elsa retrieved the key in her pocket. As she began to open the journal, a small piece of paper fell through the worn pages. Elsa pulled it gently and opened it. The parchment was old and torn right through the middle. It seemed to be a piece of something. Strange markings were scribbled along the bottom left-hand corner. _What the hell is this? _

"It's not polite to rummage through peoples' belongings." the raspy voice stated.

Elsa's head shot up. A set of bright emerald eyes watched her with a bemused expression. "Oh, I…..uh I'm sorry I was just…."

"Especially when they're unconscious." she laughed lightly. "Didn't your mum ever tell ya not to meddle in other peoples' private things?" She coughed a little. "The names' Eva by the way. Although, I have no doubt you'd have found that out eventually anyway." She pointed to the journal. "Do ya mind?"

"Oh. Uh, well….I'm ummm…" She placed it back in the knapsack and pushed it beneath the chair. "My apologies." She bowed. "I'm Elsa."

"Nice to meet ya Elsa. Pleasures all mine." She smirked. "I'd shake your hand but I'm a bit tied up at the moment." She gestured to her leg.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" she asked.

Eva feigned thought. "Well, if I was a guessin' type, I'd say it's because I have a nasty gash in m' leg." She looked back toward the Queen. "Am I right?"

" Mmhmm." Elsa said non-committal. "Are you always so sharp?" she asked.

"Aye, as a whip." She winked. "So," she began, "where exactly am I?"

"Arendale." The young queen answered. "More specifically, the Castle's infirmary."

The girl's eyes widened. "Arendale?" she looked around. "How in the hell did I end up in Arendale?" She lay back in thought. "I was in…..Corona." She sat up and instantly gasped. "Damn it!"

"Stay still." Elsa commanded. "I'll get the doctor." Before the woman could utter another syllable, Elsa was gone.

**END PART 2**

**Alrighty….two updates in one day. That's never going to happen again haha. As always, let me know what you think! Chapter three will be up soon! **

**-K.B.**


End file.
